


Banyan-Grove

by NashidaKyouko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar Week, Avatar Week 2015, Avatar Week: Connections, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, One-Shot, POV Third Person, Post-Finale, Romance, cross-posted on dA and tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra hated having to travel alone, especially when she couldn't even call Asami for weeks on end. Realizing she's near the Banyan-Grove Tree, Korra goes to peek in on her wife and gets more than she had even hoped to. Korrasami. For Avatar Week 2015, day four: Connections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banyan-Grove

**Author's Note:**

> 8.5-10 years post-LoK finale. So Korra is ~30-31 in this, and Asami is ~31-32.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or the characters.

 Traveling alone no longer had much appeal to Korra. It meant not seeing Asami, sometimes for extended periods of time. Sure, when Korra was able to access a phone, the lovers could at least talk, but too often nights passed where neither woman could relax into the solace of their wife's voice. In the past few years, a rebellion of sorts had built up in the lower sectors of the Earth Kingdom. Instituting a new political system was proving much more difficult than Korra had originally anticipated.

Since Wu had stepped down and Kuvira had been imprisoned, Korra and others had worked hard to develop a new government, and prospects were looking decent until two years ago, when the lowest regions of the Earth Nation had felt that they had too little say in the changes to their homeland, and some had reacted with violence. The squabbles had remained relatively controlled until about two and a half months ago, when a dispute escalated into a small clash. Even though the conflict was still more or less localized, there was a risk of it spreading. And so, Korra had been sent down to fulfill the peacekeeping role of the Avatar.

While her friends had wanted to accompany her, she couldn't let them unless she was sure she really needed their help. Everyone had their own lives to deal with, after all. Mako was balancing multiple jobs, and Bolin had a new baby girl to care for alongside his wife (he was proving to be quite a sweet father). And Asami, though she tried to join Korra for Avatar business as often as possible, was even more swamped than usual with Future Industries. The unfortunate side-effect of having friends with impressive skills and wonderful personalities was that they all had so much to do all of the time. Korra included. It made sense that her friends couldn't just uproot at any time to travel, even if everyone wanted to help each other and show support. If there was an emergency, Korra could still call on them, at least. As it was, Korra headed out nearly two months ago, alone.

But understanding the occupations of her comrades didn't mean Korra wasn't missing them. Especially her wife. Korra hated how busy the two of them were. Asami's business was expanding more and more and Asami scarcely seemed to have time to relax, let alone assist her beloved in a war zone. Okay, so it wasn't on the level of a war at this point, but still. (And Korra knew Asami would be there in a flash if it came to it).

It was the middle of the night, and Korra lay awake, restless, her arms crossed under her head as she pondered how the members of Team Avatar were doing. The village she had stopped in for the night was one of many in the southwestern region which had very limited access to technology. Apparently, only a handful of the buildings here had electric lights, let alone phones. At least she was closer to the larger cities than she had been in some time. They'd have phones.

It had been more than three weeks since the last time Korra and Asami had the chance to talk. The few times Korra had been able to use a phone, her responsibilities sadly had needed to take precedence. She told Tenzin to keep her other loved ones updated—to make sure they knew she was okay—but there was never enough time for her to call any of them herself. The power suppliers in many of these villages were severely understaffed. The result was that not only did few have much technology, but even those who had it were very selective about when, why and for how long it could be used.

Would it really be so bad to give the Avatar even just 5 minutes to talk to her wife, though? Korra pouted into the darkness, shifting to her side in hopes that maybe she'd fall asleep. Her efforts were in vain, however, as thoughts of her loneliness pervaded her tired mind.

After another half an hour passed, Korra groaned, exasperated by her inability to sleep. Giving up on the prospect of a good night's rest, she slowly got off of the bed. She'd already paid the owner of the inn for her stay, so she figured she could leave if she wanted to, even if the hour was obscure. Shrugging, she opted to do so. Before she left the inn, she wrote a brief note for the keepers, so they wouldn't think the Avatar had gone missing while staying at their place of business. Placing the paper in a readily visible area, Korra nodded at the bright red, blocky lettering, and exited the inn, careful to not wake the other customers.

As she walked through the silent, still village, Korra realized that she was nearing more than just the larger city of Omashu, but that the Foggy Swamp, home of the Banyan-Grove tree, stood between the locations. She frowned in thought, trying to remember how she might get there.

Her speed picked up as she caught sight of an extremely large shadow an hour later. Growing more excited with each step, Korra whipped out her glider and reached the Swamp not long thereafter. Racing through the trees, murky water and thick mud was easier than she remembered it being—perhaps because she knew the place now, or perhaps simply because she had a specific goal in mind this time around. Really, she could have attempted carrying out her objective as soon as she saw the thick roots rising above the ground, but the Avatar felt like looking out over the region from high up on the tree instead.

Once she had climbed up to a high branch, Korra focused her energy intently, pressing her hand on the surface of the tree and closing her eyes to further enhance her concentration. Spiritual energy flared up around where she touched, golden and warm. Toph had told her that this tree connected to more than just the swamp—it could reach anywhere in the world. Now was the time test the idea herself.

Her heart beat fast in anticipation and hopefulness, her mind filled only with thoughts of Asami. Keeping her eyes closed, Korra didn't see the light spread and travel through the groves of trees. She knew, however, that the spiritbending was working. She could feel the energy flow, adding to the exhilaration she was experiencing.

At last an image not conjured by her own head filled Korra's mind. Waves of dark hair peeked out over a thick blanket, and Korra didn't need to think to recognize her own home. A smile ghosted at the corners of her lips when she noticed that Asami was curled up on Korra's side of the bed, and that Korra didn't see her blue pillow. Asami likely was snuggling with it. How cute was her wife? She couldn't even see the woman's face, but the cuteness of the simple image eased her loneliness some.

Over 30-years-old and still quite smitten with her best-friend-turned-wife, Korra let a out contented sigh as she watched Asami, paying absolutely no attention to the passage of time. At some point, Asami suddenly threw the blanket off and sat up in a huff. Korra was startled by this—had Asami been awake the whole time she was checking in on her?

The blue pillow was indeed in Asami's arms, and now Asami bent over to bury her face in it. She nuzzled the silky fabric, then sighed dejectedly and got out of bed. Korra's pillow came with her as she made for the door, being tossed back to the bed before Asami left the room. For the first time since arriving at the Swamp, Korra felt irritated. If Asami went into her drafting room at this hour—whatever the hour was, it surely was not an appropriate one—then Korra wasn't sure what she would do with herself. She worried excessively over her beloved's lack of sleep, whether she was home or not. However, Asami didn't get up to work. Exiting the room, Asami wandered out to the race car track. Korra focused the energy so it would follow her love.

The engineer stood, gazing over the large area for a few moments, and then a soft, nostalgic smile touched her face. She rubbed her arms in the night air to warm them, and then made her way to the car garage. Though Asami had a number of cars which were faster, she didn't hesitate to select the blue Satomobile which she had started using while Korra was away after the Zaheer incident. Korra's eyebrows rose, confused by the choice. Was Asami just going somewhere, rather than going a round on the track? Well, whatever she was doing, it was not exactly a normal hour to do it at, so Korra guessed anything went, shrugging.

Asami lazily drove around, almost absently, then appeared to make a decision, speeding up the car and leaving her property. Korra exerted a bit more energy to keep up with the image of Asami, ever the more curious about what the brilliant woman was up to. Reaching a part of the city where Spirit Vines made up the ground, Asami climbed out of her car, darting into the Vines until she stood before the Republic City Spirit Portal. Placing a hand on her chin, her brow creased in thought. Then, her eyes alight with curiosity, Asami stepped into the portal.

After a moment's hesitation, Korra took her hand off of the great tree, sitting down where she was. Taking a meditative stance, Korra easily entered the Spirit World. Willing herself to where the Republic City Portal opened, Korra was quickly transported there.

Once she arrived, Korra found Asami, standing while watching over the quiet world. As Korra stepped a little closer—though still too far away for Asami to have heard her—Asami suddenly whirled around, a marvelous smile already on her face. In return, Korra's own fond smile turned to an excited one as the two ran to each other. Korra knew she would be able to embrace Asami, though Asami seemed to assume that if one of them was in spirit form, they could not touch, even here. As thus, her green eyes widened as Korra lifted her up in a tight hug. Eagerly accepting that they could touch, Asami wound her arms around Korra, running her fingers through loose brown hair and kissing Korra's forehead affectionately.

Placing Asami back on the ground, Korra kept her arms wrapped around Asami's waist. Both of their eyes were filled with light, shimmering with the intensity of the emotions they felt.

“I found you,” Asami breathed the words, not taking her eyes from Korra even as the Spirit World reacted to the happy Avatar, causing flowers to sprout up all around the two of them.

“I saw you come here and came after you, so I'd say _I_ found _you_ , actually,” Korra laughed before kissing Asami warmly.

“Oh, really? And how did you know I came here?” Despite the bemused smile on her lips, Korra knew Asami was genuinely interested to know.

Toying with the ends of Asami's hair, Korra airily replied, “Couldn't sleep, but I was near the Foggy Swamp, so I decided to check in on you using the spiritual connections the tree there has.”

The smile hinted towards a smirk, “I _knew_ I sensed you somewhere. Your energy popped up, and I felt like maybe I could see you if I came to the Portal, for some reason. Looks like I was right.”

“I'm glad you came here.” Korra held Asami closer again, relishing the presence of her beautiful, quick-witted wife.

Asami chuckled, “I'm glad you followed me. I miss you so much.”

“Me, too. I can't wait to come home.” Of course, for the time being, Korra felt like she _was_ home. Asami was her home, after all. Much more so than any building ever could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I got depressed and had school and stuff, so this is now WAY later than I meant for it to be. I'm not gonna do Power and Chains if I have too much trouble with them, but I'll see what I can do before the deadline on the 7th.  
> Thanks for taking the time to read this and for bearing with me~  
> And cheers for another crappy title~~  
> PS, yes, Asami knew Korra was coming from behind because I love the idea of her having a SoulMate-SenseTM like Katara had, and she DID demonstrate this sense in the show, so... Soulmate sense ;D  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it =3


End file.
